Conventional modern wastewater treatments systems usually involve some form of biological nitrification and denitrification to remove ammonia from the wastewater.
In the nitrification stage, ammonia is reacted with oxygen to produce oxides of nitrogen, particularly nitrates. In the denitrification stage, the oxides of nitrogen are broken down to their constituent elements in the absence of oxygen.
Conventional wastewater treatments systems are large and do not address the requirements of a plant suitable for water mining.